How Things Change, No2, Revenge of A Pendragon
by Shadow-StrikeRaven
Summary: After the events of 'Out of Contol', Arthur has to decide whether he should ban magic, in order to prevent a future in which he is posesses, and kills Merlin. However, in attempting to prevent such a future, could he have put it in motion? Especially as the spirit possessing him is his own father... Read Revelation of Emrys and Out of Control for background and context.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur sat on the window seat, staring down into the courtyard. It had been a few days since they had returned from the druids, and he knew that people were starting to worry about him. He hadn't been eating, and had been in the same place for the vast majority of the past couple of days. Considering what he had seen in the vision. Countless scenarios raged around inside his head, and each time he had come to the conclusion that the only by banning magic from Camelot could he stop it from happening. That way… That way they could find those who were using it for evil.

His thoughts came back to the present at the clatter of hooves in the courtyard. Looking back down, he saw Merlin, Bedivere and Galwin riding in. Against his better judgement, he had let Merlin ride out to the druids with Archie, even though he still wasn't up to full strength after the curse. Bedivere had insisted on accompanying them, though that may have been more to do with the druid woman than anything else. Galwin, a sorcerer, had insisted on going with them too, and Arthur recalled that he and Arvin had been friends… Best friends in fact, since childhood.  
From the lack of Archie in the courtyard, Arthur could only assume that he had decided to stay with the druids. After all, Merlin had said that they made great teachers. Watching the trio jump from their horses, Arthur found that he was sure of what he wanted to do… though he realised that Merlin would not act favourably to it.

Merlin handed the reins of his and Archie's horse to one of the stable hands, and turned to see Leon walking towards him.  
"Merlin! It's good to see you back…"  
"Good to be back…" Merlin answered, grinning ruefully. "The druids are nice and all that, but nothing much going on there…"  
"I'm guessing that Archie decided to stay?"  
"For a couple of weeks, to start with," Merlin explained. "If he likes it, it may become more permanent."  
Gwaine strolled over.  
"So no more pranks played on me? Or walking suits of armour?"  
"Nope…" Merlin noticed the worried expression on Leon's face, and, saying bye to Gwaine, he turned to talk to him as they head back into the castle.  
"What's up?"  
Leon sighed.  
"It's Arthur. Ever since you left, he has been cooped up in the bloody council room. He has barely eaten, and no-one has been able to get a civilised response out of him, not even Gwen. From what I can gather, the druids showed him some kind of vision, and, though he's trying to hide it, I can tell that what he saw scared him…"  
Merlin froze, causing Leon to stop too.  
"Merlin…? What…"  
"What vision?" His voice was urgent.  
"No-one knows… he won't tell anybody what he…"  
"He'll tell me…"  
Merlin ran up the stairs, leaving Leon bemused.

Merlin knocked on the door, and got a "Come in…"  
Walking in, it took him a couple of seconds to notice Arthur, sat in the window.  
"Merlin… Archie stayed then?" His voice seemed empty…  
"Yeah. Couple of weeks to see what he thinks…" Merlin sat on one of the chairs, his feet on the table. After a few seconds, he sighed.  
"Well then, that does it. Not complaining about my boots on the table? What's wrong?"  
Arthur attempted a grin,  
"Oi… boots off the table…" the attempt fell flat. Merlin decided that he wasn't going to get anywhere by messing about.  
"Soooo… Leon tells me that the druids showed you something…? A vision?"  
Arthur tensed slightly,  
"Yeah…"  
"And?" Merlin shifted his boots off of the table and stood up, facing Arthur and leaning on the table.  
"Are you planning on telling me or…?"  
"Actually… I don't think it matters that mu…"  
"Storm clouds? You cursed? Me dead?"  
Arthur froze, then got to his feet.  
"Well… Yeah… How did you…" He slumped down. "At the cave? You saw the same thing?"  
"Yeah… But it doesn't mean anything… It isn't definitely going to…"  
"But what if it does? How are we going to stop all those sorcerers who want to destroy everything? Didn't the druids know anything about this Brotherhood of the Priestess or whatever it was?"  
"Brotherhood of the High Priestess… And no. They didn't. That means they're new…"  
"And dangerous. One of them got into Camelot… and there are probably more here. How can we stop them from repeating things like this with everyone using magic around here?"

Merlin pushed off of the table, his face changing to an expression of surprise.  
"What exactly are you trying to say Arthur?"  
Arthur went defensive.  
"What if the only way to stop what I saw is to stop the use of Magic?"  
Merlin shook his head, anger warring with the surprise.  
"No. After everything we went through to get this far… You can't change it again… The fact that your father did is the reason Morgana attacked Camelot… It's the reason that this group has sprung up… You said it yourself, since the sorcerers started helping things; Camelot's a better place…"  
"But what if…"  
"I don't care. You know what I've risked and given up to get this far."  
"You could die Merlin…"  
"I know. I've always risked that…" Merlin calmed slightly, realising he was shouting, "Arthur. Don't ban magic again… Else there is no point in me being in Camelot."  
Arthur looked up at that.  
"You wouldn't leave… "  
"Yes, I would. If I can't do any good here, then I may as well go somewhere where I can."  
"Merlin…"  
"No Arthur… You know… I… I just can't believe this… believe you…" Merlin turned and walked to the door, opening it up. Before he walked out, he turned back.  
"Tell me what you decide… That way, I'll know whether to pack."

He walked out just as Gwen entered.  
"Merlin, glad to see…"  
"Hey Gwen. I'll c ya round…"  
"Oh… Okay…"  
He walked off and Gwen walked up to Arthur.  
"What was that all about…?"  
Arthur thumped his hand down on the table.  
"I… I don't know…I…" he sighed, "What do I do Gwen…?"


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin slumped down on the table. He had been explaining to Gaius what Arthur was planning.  
"Why can't he see that that would only make thing worse…?"  
"He's worried about you Merlin. He's only trying to…"  
"I know Gaius, I get that. But he… he just… I don't think he knows just how much this means to me… that magic is allowed in Camelot… He doesn't understand how it feels to say those words as a sorcerer…"  
"Then maybe you should tell him…"  
"I don't know whether he would listen Gaius… After all, I did threaten to leave…"  
"Well, we both know that isn't going to happen… and I'm sure Arthur does too…"  
"I think I convinced him…"  
"Then you need to tell him to do what he thinks is right. And you need to tell him what it is like to have things so different to before… explain the danger of banning magic again…"  
Merlin sighed as he considered this.  
"You are getting to wise in your old age Gaius… I'll give it a go…"  
He got up and made his way to the door, Tuning back when Gaius said his name.  
"Yeah?"  
"Less of the old if you please…"  
Merlin grinned.  
"You got it…"

Merlin made his way up to the chamber, and knocked on the door. Hearing a response, he walked in to find Gwen sitting at the table, her head resting on her crossed arms.  
"Merlin… Arthur isn't here… He went to wherever it is he goes when he needs to think for himself…"  
Merlin groaned.  
"He never thinks for himself when he goes there…"  
"Where?"  
"Uther's favourite pace outside of the throne room. A small clearing in the woods… Whenever he comes back from there, he always seems to act more like Uther…"  
Merlin froze.  
"Gwen? Did he tell you about the vision?" At the sudden urgent tone in his voice, Gwen had got to her feet.  
"That the druids showed him? Yes… Why?"  
"Uther… His ghost came back before… That means the rift between this and the other world would be thinner around him… Especially if there was even the slightest sliver of doubt in Arthurs mind… Even if it wasn't conscious…"  
"So the thing that possesses him, In the vision… That could have been Uther?"  
"That's what I'm thinking… It may be nothing but… I just have a feeling…"  
"Then go tell the others. We all know what your feelings and hunches are like…"  
"Right… yeah… Gwen? Could you let the others know? I'm going after Arthur…"  
"Sure… Merlin?" He turned back,  
"Yeah?"  
"Did you threaten to leave?"  
"Well I… I didn't… I would never…"  
"He thought that you would…"  
"He should have known better than that…"  
"But that's just it, Merlin. Bringing magic back was hard enough, and he was always afraid of what would happen if you left… if he had no-one he could trust to help him…"  
"I… I have to go Gwen… I didn't mean to say it, I just… I couldn't have everything I have worked for destroyed just because there was a chance I'd die for it. It would be worth it and I needed him to see that…"  
"Yeah. Go Merlin. Go fix things like you always do." She smiled and Merlin raced from the room.  
Half an hour later, he was saddled and riding out of Camelot. It was about then that Arthur arrived in the clearing.

Arthur had left Gwen, after explaining everything. Her words had been  
"You have to do what you think is right, Arthur. You need to think this through. Talk to someone…"  
He had immediately thought of his father, though he did not know why. After all, he had disproved of everything Arthur had done… But then again, he couldn't shake off the feeling that it was what he needed to do. He had go the stable hands to saddle his horse, whilst he convinced Leon to let him ride out alone.  
"After all, I won't be gone long. And I've done things like this before…"  
He had managed to convince him, and had left. It took about an hour to reach the clearing. He had suddenly felt the urge to go there, and he had followed it. In his confused state, he had ignored the part of his brain that told him that it was stupid to ride alone, to a place that a sudden thought had implanted into your mind.  
Arthur jumped down from his horse, and made his way over to the stream. Sitting down on the bank, he recalled the time his father had brought him out here. It was a pleasant memory… until he remembered that this was where he had realised how much Uther hated magic. His father had told him a story, of how he had hunted down a group of druids, slaughtering them all. He remembered how his father had finished his tale with "I had to. Magic is a bane upon this land Arthur. It must be dealt with…"  
The older Arthur, the one who believed he was wiser, cried out in frustration, throwing a rock into the water. As he did so, he noticed a movement at the edge of the clearing. Spinning and pushing himself to his feet, he pulled his sword out in one fluid motion.  
Three black figures were stood at the far side of the open space, staring at him with wide, black eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Their figures mouths were moving, spouting words that Arthur could not hear. He was about to ask what they were doing when he felt something inside his head… pushing… invading… another presence. Then he heard a voice…  
"Arthur…" it was whispery, faint, but it was enough to make Arthur cringe. Spinning around, wildly, he realised that the voice was only in his head. It laughed.  
"It's too late… I'm staying until Camelot is healed… and free from the plague you have unleashed upon it…"  
Arthur fell to his knees, head in his hands, trying to block out the voice. His father's voice.  
Then he heard another voice. Loud and full of panic. Familiar.

"Arthur!" looking up, he saw Merlin, jumping down from his horse, and the three cloaked figures, heading for the trees.  
Merlin caught one, sending them both tumbling over, down the slight slope, and coming to a halt only a couple of metre from him.  
"Emrys…" That was he cloaked figure. "You cannot stop this Emrys… His father is with him… will speak to him until he listens, until he believes, until he obeys…"  
"Why? Did you not want magic in Camelot? Is that not what is best for us?"  
"That is not the problem, Emrys… The problem is… He is a Pendragon… son of Uther… and he must be destroyed. He is a bane upon this land… He will not be strong enough to defeat his father… he has too much doubt and mistrust in him… and Revenge is a powerful guide…"  
"Arthur doesn't want revenge…"  
"Not him… Uther. He wants revenge on those who he believes to have polluted his kingdom with magic… The revenge of a Pendragon is a powerful thing Emrys. It plunged this land into over twenty years of fear and hate…"  
"Which had ended…"  
"It does not matter… I listened to the voice of my masters… the Brotherhood… their wish becomes reality in my world… And will soon do the same in yours…"  
With that, the figure seemed to melt away, leaving nothing in the space it had just occupied.

Merlin cursed, and turned to Arthur. He froze at the red in his eyes.  
"Merlin… You destroyed my kingdom… enchanted my son…"  
"No… Arthur is a better man than you. I did nothing. He knew what was right. He did this himself…"  
Arthur gasped, his eyes flickering from Red to their normal blue. Merlin realised that he was fighting.  
"And he is stronger than you. Better. You won't win…"

Arthur rolled over, crying out. He lay that way for a couple of seconds, then, catching his breath, rolled over and sat up, finding Merlin staring at him, worried. The sorcerers face brightened.  
"Arthur?"  
"For now… How did you know where I was?"  
"You told Gwen you needed to think. This is your thinking place… Well, the only one that I know of…"  
"Merlin? Why did you come after me?"  
"What?"  
"Why? You could have just trusted that I was capable of…"  
"I had a hunch. Your father has come back before… it would be easier for another to pull him back again…"  
"But still… I don't need your help for everything… bloody magic interferes in everything in…"  
"Arthur! Snap out of it…"  
"What did…" Arthur cried out in frustration.  
"I don't know what I'm thinking… Some of the thoughts… they aren't mine…"

Merlin had no idea what to do. He had never heard of a spell like this… If he could get Arthur to Gaius then…  
"Arthur… we have to go. Gaius may be able to…"  
"Gaius is a liar… a traitor… why should I…" Arthur cursed. "Damn it… Yes. Let's just… go…"

Arthur mounted his horse, the waited for Merlin to do the same.  
"Merlin… This isn't one of those… 'I try to avoid something but make it come to pass' things… is it?"  
"I don't know Arthur… Hang on."  
Merlin recalled a spell he had read about that dealt with multiple personalities in a person… it enabled someone to repress a personality… The same principle could work here…  
"Arthur? I could try and make it easier to deal with… repress the voice…"  
"No… I don't want to lose control… If you used magic… I may not be able to…" Arthur dropped the reins and held his head in his hands.  
"God it hurts… Keeps talking… In my head…" He threw his head back, gasping, then nudged his horse into a fast trot. "Let's just go… I can't help but listen to his… it makes sense in…"  
Merlin began to think that maybe he should have brought Leon or someone along… Someone who Uther had trusted. Too late now. He urged is horse level with Arthurs, and swiftly murmured a couple of words. He tied not to feel guilty about having sent Arthur to sleep, but couldn't help but wonder if it would be better or worse for him. He grasped both sets of reins and set off towards Camelot.

They had just come within sight of it when Arthur stirred. Merlin's eyes widened in surprise. That spell should have lasted a few hours at least…  
Arthur fell from his horse, and Merlin let go of the reins, jumping from his own. Rushing over to Arthur, he pulled up short when he saw the red reflected in his eyes.  
"Magic… you dare use magic on my son?" Arthur, now controlled by Uther, pulled his sword from its sheath, then got to his feet. "Come on then… use sorcery to protect yourself… let my son see just what you are…"  
Merlin backed away, and was startled by the sound of Leon's voice.  
"Merlin! Gwen told us about everything, what…" he turned to Arthur, and took a step back at the red light in his eyes. "Arthur…?"  
"Uther." Merlin cried out in surprise as Uther rushed at him, and barely ducked in time to avoid the blow that was aimed at his head.  
The sword came down again, but it was blocked by Leon's blade. Arthur… no, Uther's eyes widened.  
"Leon…?"  
"Sire…"  
"You protect this… this sorcerer?" Merlin rolled over and got to his feet.  
"Yes. He is a good a man as any I've met. And a damn sight better than most."  
This line was punctuated by the arrival of Gwaine and Percival. Percival spoke up as he jumped from his horse.  
"Leon? Merlin? Care to explain what…" He was interrupted by Arthur's voice, now twisted with anger and hate.  
"Commoners… Never knights in my kingdom…"  
Merlin ran over to the as Leon exchanged blows with Uther,  
"It's not Arthur… Uther has taken over…"  
"Yes… Gwen told us about everything…"  
"We need to get him back to Gaius… He may know of a way to counter the spell…"  
"You got it. Problem is… how exactly?"  
"I don't know…" Merlin was stopped by a cry from Leon, who had been thrown to the floor by Uther. Percival rushed to help, managing to block the blade just before it hit Leon. Gwaine started to head over. But called back.  
"Can't you just send him to sleep?"  
"Not for long… And when he wakes up…"  
"Well, We'll take what we get…"  
"You got it…" Merlin murmured a short spell, and the fighting ceased as Arthur fell to the floor, the red light gone from his eyes. Just before he closed his eyes, he murmured something to Leon, who nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur stayed unconscious until they reached the lower town in Camelot, where he woke up. Thankfully, his eyes were his normal blue.  
"Oh god… My head… What happened?"  
"Uther took over and the guys managed to… to knock you unconscious…" Merlin replied, shaking his head at Leon's raised eyebrow. Leon nodded, figuring out that if Arthur realised Merlin had used magic, Uther could likely get free again. He hurriedly spoke up before Gwaine could,  
"Yes Sire. We had no choice. We are hoping Gaius has some way of counteracting the magic that the sorcerers used…" as soon as the words left his mouth, Leon regretted them. Arthurs' eyes flickered red again, and his body seemed to seize up. His voice was deeper as he replied,  
"Magic… Of course it was magic… Evil is all it is ever used for…" Arthur cried out and his head snapped back, is eyes flickering between red and blue.  
"I've got to… Can't stay in the lower town… too many people… could get hurt…"  
Leon broke his horse into a canter; calling ahead to clear the streets and Arthur followed him. Merlin just arrived in the courtyard as Arthur fell from the horse, convulsing. Merlin ran over, but Leon's arm swung in front of him, stopping him.  
"Leon! Let go, I have to…"  
"Sorry Merlin. Obeying orders…"  
"Whose orders?!"  
"Arthurs. He said not to let him near you…"  
"Because of that damn vision… Leon, Listen. I need to get closer… I have to try and dim Uther's voice… Arthur only told you that because of a vision where he is possessed and he kills me…"  
"All the more reason to keep you out of the way then…" Leon was interrupted by the sound of a sword grating along the stones.

Arthur got to his feet, his eyes dimly red and a smug look contorting his features.  
"So…My son finally listens to sense… " his eyes settled on Merlin, then traced to Leon, who was holding him back.  
"So… even the most loyal of Camelot's knights stood by and let this wave of destruction and stupidity drown out its streets… Very well… If I have to kill you to get to him… Then so be it…"  
Gwaine stepped forward, as did Percival and several of the other knights. They stood level with Leon, swords drawn. Merlin realised that Gwaine had told them what was going on.  
Arthur… No, Uther, just laughed.  
"You think you can beat me? Even if you strike me, you will be striking my son… you cannot harm me!"  
"I hate to say it," Gwaine murmured, "But he has a point…"  
"Then we only attempt to disarm him…" this was from one of the younger knights, who hadn't been around during Uther's reign, Perry, Merlin recalled, was what the other Knights called him. Leon nodded.  
"Sounds like the best ide we've got… Merlin! Find Gaius… Find a way to stop this madness…"  
"You got it…" At the sound of Merlin's voice, Uther gave an enraged cry and ran forward. The sound of metal on metal echoed through the courtyard, scattering anybody that remained there.  
Merlin ran towards the steps, only to see Gaius running down them.  
"Merlin! Gwen told me what you…" his eyes took in the scene. "I guess you were right…"  
"Yeah. Three sorcerers from the Brotherhood cast the spell… I've never heard of anything like it…"  
"I've heard of it… But I've never seen it…" Gaius responded,  
"Then what are we going to do?"  
"I've been looking through the books, but nothing I know of can counteract a spell of this power, especially as it was cast by three… the only thing more powerful is a spell made by seven… Unless you can find the people who cast the spell and get them to reverse it…"  
"Well, that isn't likely…" Merlin groaned in frustration then had an idea. "Can we not diminish the voice until we find a counter spell of some kind?"  
"We would have to drain the power from the magic…"  
The vision came back to him and he realised what he had to do.  
"The cells… we enchanted a few to drain the powers of any sorcerer who was in there… to prevent escapes… Would that work?"  
Gaius thought it over quickly.  
"It might… But Merlin… In that vision, didn't it all happen in the dungeons…?"  
"Yeah… But I don't see what other choice we have…"  
Gaius nodded.  
"Well, you're right there… And the knights seem to be having some trouble…"

Merlin turned and his face fell. The fact that the knight were trying not to injure Arthur meant that they were having trouble defending themselves. Most wee bleeding and Percival was being helped away by two of the others. Merlin realised he had no choice.  
"Hey, Gaius? No more quips about my hunches…"  
He turned and ran to the fight, then sent a jet of light soaring past Arthurs head. It drew his attention, and Uther's voice was filled with fury as he spoke to him.  
"You dare attack me with magic?"  
"Well… Isn't that what you are always saying it's for…?"  
Uther cried out, enraged and ran for Merlin, who only had time to shout "The dungeons!" to Leon before he was running up the steps and into the castle.

Leon ran over to Gaius,  
"What the hell is he…?" Gwaine came up behind him,  
"The cells… for the sorcerers…" he gasped, between breaths "They drain magic… Right Gaius?"  
"Yes. If Merlin can get him inside one of them… it may be enough to block out Uther from Arthurs head."  
"But isn't that where…"  
"Yes…" Gaius sagged, visibly, "Let's just hope Merlin knows what he is doing…"  
Gwaine turned and head up the steps, Bedivere, Perry, and two other knights, Johan and Tristan, followed him. Leon wasn't far behind.  
"Better go and make sure Merlin doesn't get himself killed!" he called back to Gaius, before vanishing through the doors. Gaius made to follow, but noticed the severe wounds on some of the other knights. Changing course, he head over to them, knowing… or rather hoping that Merlin could handle himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin ran down the steps, heading towards the dungeon level. He could hear Arthur's footsteps closing in behind him, and nearly stumbled when he came to the next corner. Running straight ahead, he had to waste a couple of seconds pulling open the heavy wooden door, before jumping down the twisting staircase two or three steps at a time. The door hadn't had a chance to close before Arthur had run through it, and a sudden gasp from him pulled Merlin up short.  
Turning, he saw that Arthur's eyes were blue, and he was gasping out words. Listening closer, Merlin made out,  
"Merlin… What do you think you 're… Dungeons… That vision was…" He cried out and his eyes turned red, leaving Uther's voice to take over.  
"He seems very fond of you… I never could figure it out…" He lunged forward, and Merlin jumped back a few steps, turning and continuing down.  
Leaping the last several steps, Merlin bent his knees, absorbing the impact, and stumbled slightly as he got to his feet. He managed to stay upright, however, and ran ahead, turning left into the left wing of the dungeons. Using his instincts, he head towards the cell at the end of the corridor and pulled to a stop, gasping. He turned and gasped as a blade pierced his stomach. As it was pulled out, Merlin fell to his knees, cold spreading through his limbs. The sword swept into an arc, heading for Merlin's throat, but, ducking, Merlin sidestepped, using one hand to shove the cell door open. Uther fell inside, and Merlin slammed it shut, sealing it with magic.

The effect was immediate. Uther's voice cried out, but faded quickly, along with the deep red. Arthur was left, reeling, to collapse onto the bench in the cell. He didn't notice as Merlin fell against the wall, clutching his wound, but he picked up on the spreading pool of blood from the corner of his eye.  
"Merlin!"  
"Arthur… you have to…" Merlin coughed, and flecks of blood landed on his scarf. "You have to… stay in their… Until Gaius can find a way to… get rid of Uther…" he groaned as he clutched his stomach tighter, blood gushing down and soaking into the surrounding cloth.  
Voices echoed through the corridors, and Arthur recognised one of them as Leon's.  
"Help! Down here!"  
They appeared at the other end of the tunnel just as Merlin slumped forward, eyes closed.

"Arthur!" That was Leon.  
"Yeah! It's still me. You have to help Merlin!"  
Leon froze at the pool of blood on the floor, and Gwaine, who was behind him, shoved past, falling to his knees and checking Merlin's pulse.  
"He's alive. But we have to get him to Gaius. Now. Johan! Go fetch him!"  
Bedivere ran back up the corridor, and Gwaine pulled off his cloak, which was torn from the fighting, and rolled in up, trying to staunch the blood flow.  
"Tristan, help me carry him up to Gaius' chambers. And keep the pressure on that wound…" Tristan held the cloak in place whilst Gwaine picked Merlin up. Gwaine turned to Arthur before he left.  
"Sire… are you.."  
"Move it, Gwaine! Get Merlin to Gaius."  
Gwaine and Tristan head up the tunnel, leaving Leon with Arthur.  
"Arthur… What about…?"  
"I can't hear my father… At least, no more than a small buzz in my head."  
"Yes, Merlin thought the cells would stop the voice… they are enchanted to prevent magic, after all."  
"But… he knew that… in the vision…"  
"Yeah… But it worked, and that's what he wanted. He'll be fine…"  
"He had better be… If I actually… Killed him…"  
"He will be okay, Arthur."

"Arthur!" Arthur peered around Leon to see Gwen running at him. "Arthur… I just saw Gwaine… and Merlin… Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine. It's Merlin you should be worried about…"  
"Yes, Johan is heading to find Gaius. He'll be fine…"  
"But what if he isn't Gwen…?"  
His hands were clutching the bars, and Gwen wrapped hers around them.  
"He will be fine. He's Merlin. How many times has he come back from the dead before?"  
"Not having been completely dead Gwen…"  
"But He isn't dead. And he'll be fine."  
"Damn it… I hope your right…"

Gwaine lay Merlin down in Gaius's rooms and took the cloak from Tristan, refolding it and pressing it down again. The blood had soaked through, leaving a section of his cloak a deeper red than the others, and the blood seeped onto his hands as he pressed it down. He sat there, for almost five minutes, getting more worried with each passing second, as Merlin's skin turned paler and Gaius still hadn't arrived. Gwaine was almost at breaking point when Gaius finally ran into the room. Moving Gwaine aside, he took the cloak away and Gwaine saw his face fall. He had never seen such panic in the old man before, and it worried him more than he had been before.  
"Gaius… Will he… he'll be okay?" he hated the fact that it had come out as a question, but the reply washed it away.  
"I've never seen anyone survive… at least… Not that I've heard of…"  
"What do you mean…?"  
"The longest I've ever seen anyone survive a wound like this is two days… and that was with magic…"  
"Then find someone who can help!" Gwaine's voice came out louder than he had intended, but he continued without quieting down, "Surely there is someone who has the power to help…"  
"It's not just the power but the training that is important. To find someone who has that knowledge and the power to use it…"  
"What about the druids?"  
"Too far away… Merlin doesn't have that long…"

Gwaine realised that Gaius was trying to hide how afraid he was, and toned his voice down.  
"Gaius… There has to be someone…"  
"There may be a way. I know someone with the knowledge to do it… But we'll need a powerful sorcerer to administer it…"  
"Is there someone like that in Camelot?"  
"I don't know… I just… Gwaine, I need to finish dressing this wound. Go and tell the others what's happening. We can think this through when I'm done."  
Gwaine looked about to argue, but at the steely look in Gaius' eyes, he nodded,  
"Sure…"  
He didn't look back as he left the room, and the door closed behind him. Gaius was too engrossed in bandaging Merlin's wound up to notice.  
As he finished, he realised that the wound was still weeping blood and sighed. Whispering a few words under his breath, the blood flow ceased, and Gaius rocked back, as a sudden wave of fatigue washed over him. It was gone in a matter of seconds, and he slumped into a chair, worried that such a simple spell had taken such a toll on him. Checking that Merlin's breathing was regular, he head over and ground up a mixture of several different herbs. Once he was finished, he head back over, peeled back the bandages and grimaced at the depth of the wound. He only hoped he was right about being able to heal him…  
He smeared the mixture around the edges of the ragged skin, hoping that it would prevent an infection and complications, and reapplied the bandage. That done, he sat down again, and a feeling of helplessness settled in.

Gwaine arrived in the dungeons in a matter of seconds. Leon, Tristan, Bedivere and Johan were all sat there. Gwen was still nestled next to Arthur, who was staring into space. At the sound of his footsteps, they all turned and looked at him. There hopeful expressions fell at the expression on his face, and Arthur lashed out at the bars, making the entire door rattle.  
"Damn it… How bad is it, Gwaine?"  
"Bad… Gaius says he's never seen anyone survive a wound like it…"  
"No! There has to be a way to…"  
"Arthur! He has an idea…" Arthur shut up and Gwaine continued, "If we can find someone in Camelot with enough power to cast a spell, Gaius knows someone who has the knowledge to do it…"  
"Why not the druids…?" That was Leon.  
"It takes nearly two days to reach them... and that's with a fast pace…" he breathed out, slumping down the wall next to Leon. "Merlin doesn't have that long…"  
He looked down and realised that he still had Merlin's blood on his hands. He started trying to wipe it off when Leon spoke up.  
"Then we'll have to ask Taren… She'll know…"  
"Merlin's friend?" That was Bedivere. "Merlin said she isn't one of the powerful healers in Camelot…"  
"But she will know who is…" Leon reasoned and got to his feet. "Johan? Stay down here. Me, Bedivere and Tristan will head into the town. Gaius, head back up to Gaius and tell him what we're doing… Meet back here in two hours."  
They all nodded, and got to their feet. The others head off, but Leon turned to Arthur, his expression slightly sheepish.  
"Is that okay Sire?"  
"Of course Leon. It may be a good idea to have someone in charge who doesn't have the chance of being controlled by the spirit of their psychotic father."  
"… Yes Sire." He head off after the others, leaving Arthur to lean his head against Gwen's, through one of the gaps in the metal.  
"He has to be okay Gwen…"  
"He will be…"  
"Yes Sire," Bedivere butt in, trying to grin, "Merlin's a fighter…"


	6. Chapter 6

Leon came out from Taren's home, his face split into a grin.  
"Taren said that a healer came into Camelot yesterday. She's said to be one of the best around…"  
"Well, did she tell us where to find her?" Tristan asked,  
"Ye. Her name is Alice, and Taren says she is often down in the herb stores in the lower town…"  
It took less than three minutes for them to reach the right place and then a few more to locate the woman. The sight of her pulled Leon up short, though the others couldn't figure out why his hand immediately clenched around the pommel of his sword.  
"Leon?" That was Tristan, "What is it?"  
"This… She escaped from the cells years ago… I remember her…"  
"And you need my help…?" The woman, Alice, did not seem perturbed by the sight of the knights, and walked up to them. "I've just heard that Merlin is in trouble? I haven't heard what kind, but the fact that you are looking for a healer must mean he's hurt?" It was less of a question than a statement and Leon was slightly taken aback by her brisk manner.  
"Erm… Well yes… But how did you…?"  
"News travels fast. Now are you going to arrest me or let me continue on to the castle?" She answered her own question by shoving past them and healing up the street. The knights shared bemused expressions before shrugging and following her. They hurriedly caught up with the healer and she began asking hem questions, to which they could only reply that they had no real idea what was wrong.

Gwaine was slumped in the chair. He had just finished telling Gaius what the others were doing and had begun to feel helpless again. The feeling was not one he was used to. A sudden stirring from Merlin had him up and calling for Gaius.  
Merlin opened his eyes, blinking a few times. Gwaine was leaning over him, anxious to see if he was okay, and Merlin managed to get out a few faint words.  
"What have I done to… deserve waking up… to a face like that?" he asked, trying to grin, but Gwaine could see that he was struggling not to groan or cry out.  
"Well…" he replied, trying to hide his worry, "You didn't get me anything for my birthday…"  
"And when… when was that?"  
"Last year… But I find revenge is best served cold… Thus the terrifying face…"  
"Merlin?!" Gaius butted in to the conversation, and Merlin was worried by the frantic look on his face.  
"Gaius…? What…"  
"Nothing… But how do you feel?"  
Merlin considered,  
"Not so good… But I've had worse… I think?" he made it a question and Gaius nodded, his expression tight,  
"Maybe… But not… Not…"  
"Not what?" Gaius' erratic behaviour was starting to worry Merlin, and he went to speak again, but a sudden flare of pain wracked his body and he cried out, his hands moving to a point on his stomach that seemed to be burning… He faintly heard Gaius' and Gwaine's panicked voices, but couldn't react to them. The he heard someone crying out a spell and the burning that filled his body started to diminish, slowly at first, but then more rapidly, until there was only a faint thrum of pain in his stomach. His breathing slowed to its normal speed, and gradually, everything came into focus. He realised he was on the floor, curled up, and used some of his dwindling energy to loosen his muscles and push himself into a sitting position. He almost immediately collapsed back down again, and only a firm arm stopped him from hitting the floor. Looking up, he realised it was Gwaine's and managed a slight grin.  
"Ouch…" he muttered, and felt himself slipping away. He refused to fully lose consciousness, however, and held on to the faint voices, feeling himself lifted up by two sets of arms and placed on the bed.  
"Gaius?" That was Gwaine, "I've never seen anyone react like that before…"  
"Well, most wouldn't have been able to wake themselves up," this was a woman's voice, and one that Merlin could faintly remember, though he didn't know where from. He couldn't figure it out before she started talking again.  
"He's strong… Most would still be unconscious… maybe dead, with a wound like that. As it is, the magic that was already being used on the wound, to prevent the blood from flowing, could have had side effects… Making the wound feel inflamed… possibly his whole body."  
"Well… It's a good thing you arrived when you did, Alice…" Gaius's voice held something, some kind of emotion, which Merlin couldn't figure out, "And you may be the perfect person for what we need…"  
"I don't have the knowledge to heal wounds like this Gaius… My memories on such matters have long since decayed…"  
"I know who can provide a spell… but they don't have the power to cast it…"  
"I may not either…"  
Leon's voice butted in, "But you are the best… well, only chance he has… you have to do something… you have to at least try…"  
Merlin didn't her a reply, but, a few moments later, he felt gentle hands un-wrapping the bandages. He felt fingertips gently probing his wound, and couldn't hold back a shudder, which pulled him into the real world again, just as he figures out who the woman was.  
"Hey… That tickles Alice…"

He looked up at the woman who had once nearly destroyed everything, who had been Gaius's… well, sweetheart for want of a better word, since they were children, and who had not been seen in Camelot for a good many years, and grinned faintly.  
"Bout time you got here… Gaius needs someone to… to keep him occupied…"  
She smiled at him, starting to redress the wound.  
"Now, you know we, both, could never do that… And how much of that last conversation did you hear?"  
"All of it…"  
"But you were unconscious!" Gwaine butted in, sliding into the chair next to him.  
"Nah… You now I'm… stubborn…" he turned his head to Gaius, who was slumped into a chair,  
"That bad… Huh?"  
At the subsequent silence from the old man, Alice sighed, and answered his question.  
"It's a bad wound… One of the worst I've seen that hasn't killed the victim immediately… But we should be able to heal it…"  
A sudden thought entered Merlin's head, and he looked past Alice to Leon and the others.  
"How's Arthur? Did the cell idea work…"  
"He's fine… Just seriously worried about you… and feeling guilty… I'm just going to head down now and update him."  
"Good. Tell him from me to… stop being a clot pole… and feeling guilty when it isn't… his fault…"  
eon grinned, motioning for Tristan and Johan to follow him,  
"You got it…"

Merlin turned back to Alice,  
"Sorry… What were you saying?"  
"Nothing that can't wait till after you have slept… You can barely catch a decent breath and talking isn't helping…"  
"But I'm always talking… Actually, I probably talk… too much…"  
"Yeah," Gwaine butted in, "You do."  
"Oh… you're a fine one to… to talk… about talking… too much…" Merlin felt himself getting tired and only managed to glare sleepily at Alice, who was muttering lightly under her breath, before he gave in to his fatigue.

Gwaine looked t Merlin, then to how Alice and Gaius were string at each other, and got to his feet.  
"I'm gonna go after the others… send someone to find us if there is any change…?"  
Gaius made a half formed assertion and Gwaine left the room, closing the door behind him. He hoped Merlin was actually asleep this time, else he was going to be hearing a very awkward conversation…  
Heading down to the dungeons, he caught up with the other just as they were heading down the steps. They related everything to Arthur, Gwen and Bedivere, and Gwaine noticed hope starting o swirl in their eyes. Realising he had actually been thinking that Merlin wouldn't survive this one, Gwaine felt himself grinning, realising that he actually had a chance…


	7. Chapter 7

Gaius felt himself smiling as he heard Alice coming back into the room. Maybe everything could work out this time… He finished flipping through the book he was holding, and placed it on the table, opening another. The spell was crude, but he hadn't been able to find a better one so it would have to do. His smile faded at the thought that it might not work, but he swiped the thought from his mind. It had to work…  
Alice came up behind him, and read over the spell again. Sighing, she turned to him,  
"Gaius… the spell is too complex… especially as I haven't ever done it before…"  
"I can cast it. I just need to merge your power to the words as I cast it… I'm not strong enough to do it. It's been too long since I've done anything even close to being this powerful…"  
"Then we will do it that way… but we can't do something like that without having tried it before… We'd need to attune it properly before…"  
She was interrupted by a cry from Merlin, whose eyes had burst open. His hands were clutching the wound, where blood had started seeping through and they both ran to him.  
"Merlin!"

Merlin slowed his thrashing, though Gaius could see it was taking all of his strength to do so.  
"Burns…" was all he could say before he cried out again. As one, the two grabbed one of his arms, and linked their free hands.  
"We have done it before…" Alice felt the burning on Merlin's skin and knew that Gaius did too. She was also aware that they both new what it meant.  
"We have to try now Alice…" Gaius said, his hand heating up from its contact with Merlin's wrist. She nodded, and he stilled. Suddenly, his eyes flared and he spouted a string of words. Alice felt a tug inside her chest and let go of the control over her power, sending it coursing through their intertwined hands. Gaius finished the spell, and Merlin went limp. The two of them fell backwards, and Alice managed to grab the chair to stop from falling. Gaius wasn't so lucky and fell onto the table, splattering food everywhere.  
They both sprang to their feet and back to Merlin, who didn't appear to be moving. Gaius placed two fingers on his neck, and a smile appeared on his face. He un-wrapped the bandages, and found only a surface wound there. All of the internal damage had been healed. The smile spread, and he found himself hugging Alice, relieved laughter echoing through the room. They stayed that way for several moment, until Gaius pulled away.  
"We have to tell the others…"  
"I'll go… you watch Merlin…"  
"No, you can stay… It may not be a good idea for Arthur to see you in his current state…"  
She looked ready to argue, but figured he was probably right.  
"Okay…"  
Gaius nigh on ran from the room, and Alice felt herself smiling, though her happiness was dampened by the fact that things could easily go badly… What with her being an escaped fugitive and all… she wiped these things from her mind as Merlin stirred beside her. She waited till he had opened his eyes and smiled,  
"You really re one of the most stubborn people I have ever met. You should be unconscious right now." She was pleased to find that when Merlin replied, there were no pauses or problems with his breathing.  
"Yeah… I think I get that from Gaius… No wait… Arthur… No wait… Nah, It's just me."  
His hand slid to his stomach and he looked over the, now shallow, cut.  
"I guess I have you to thank for this?"  
"Mainly Gaius… He did the spell…"  
"But you provided the energy for it… Right?"  
"Well, yes."  
"Then thank you."  
She looked embarrassed by the sincerity in his eyes and went over to the herbs, starting to mix some into a paste.  
"It's nothing… Really..."  
"It is to me…"  
"Then do me a favour forget about it." She grinned to soften the sting behind her words and head over to him, grinding the herbs and adding several different distilled liquid versions. It took several moments, but she eventually had them ground to her liking and smoothed the paste onto the cut.  
"Still want to prevent infection…" she explained, and bandaged it up again, more loosely than before.  
"Yeah… So where is Gaius?"  
"He went to tell the others that you're no longer lying on death's door. He figured it was a bad idea for me to go.. you know, Arthur's current state… Else he would have stayed."  
"Damn… Why did you come back? You know you must have been taking a risk…? After all, you are technically 'wanted' throughout Camelot and it's lands…"  
"I just… I heard about what you had done, defeating Morgana and getting Arthur to allow magic in Camelot"  
"He did that himself… I didn't persuade him…"  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that…"  
"It's fine… But was that the only reason you came to Camelot? Or was there another?"  
Alice couldn't hide a smile at his raised eyebrow,  
"Yes… Another reason was that I missed Gaius… But that fit with the main reason… why I came now…" she went silent, and after a few minutes, Merlin started to worry  
"Why did you come now?"  
Alice looked at him, and Merlin was startled by the piercing look in her eyes.  
"You can't tell Gaius… Promise?"  
Merlin opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again, knowing she wouldn't ask unless it was important. Still, he hesitated before replying.  
"I promise…"  
She sighed and pulled up her sleeve, revealing a livid mark down her arm. Merlin recognised it at once, and gasped,  
"You're… But why… how?"  
The mark was evidence of a very specific kind of poison. It was deadly, but prolonged the death for sometimes months… And it was incurable. From the look of the colouring, Alice only had a few weeks left… three months at the most… And the power she used to heal him…  
"Alice… That spell… It must have shortened…"  
"A week… maybe two… But it doesn't matter Merlin."  
Merlin had guilt and shame written across is face, and Alice hated to see it.  
"Merlin? Honestly. It's okay. I came here because I wanted to do something good with the time I had left… and to do so whilst spending as much time with Gaius as I can. You have helped me do that… And I'm grateful. I really am… Merlin?"  
His face was still marred with guilt, but he seemed to heed her words.  
"I just… Why won't you tell Gaius?"  
"Because he will search for a cure he knows doesn't exist. And he will use any time I may have with him with fruitless efforts. I know it's incurable Merlin… I've accepted that. But he won't… You can't tell him…"  
"You have my word… … But Alice… Is there anything I can do…?"  
"No… Just don't get hurt like that again… I may not be able to help if you do." She grinned and got up, heading for the door to their small kitchen.  
"You hungry?"  
Merlin grinned back at her, though it felt hollow,  
"Starving…"

Gaius pulled himself out of the hug that Gwaine had pulled him into, and turned to the others.  
"Yes. He will be fine. He wound has been virtually healed, and Alice is keeping an eye out to see if anything goes wrong. If it doesn't within the next several hours, then he will be fine."  
The relieved exclamations echoed through the corridor, and Arthur relaxed against the wall. For a moment, he let himself relax, and felt Gwen's hand on his arm. Looking up, he saw her grinning at him and returned the smile, kissing the back of her hand. He looked up as Gaius continued speaking.  
"Now all we have to do is find a way to get rid of the curse on you, Sire."  
Arthur nodded.  
"Do you have any idea of where to start?"  
"Actually, I believe I do. I will begin immediately Sire."  
Gwaine and Bedivere accompanied Gaius out of the dungeons, and Arthur realised he was smiling. Something he hadn't done this widely in days…

After Gwaine had nearly crushed his ribs, and Leon had almost finished the job, Merlin had slumped back down onto the pillows, grinning. Gaius had head straight for the bookshelves, leaving them to their enthusiastic greetings, and had selected a thick volume from the last shelf. He situated himself next to Merlin, who had pulled him into a hug, and explained what he was looking for.  
"…so the problems are, it could take hours to look through the entire book and find… "  
He stopped talking as Merlin's eyes turned gold and the pages of the book started flipping over. A few seconds later, and Merlin slammed his hand down, making the book settle, and looked up, grinning.  
"One problem solved…"  
"…Okay then. The other problem is that it is in an old dialect, so translating it may take some time."  
Alice peered over his shoulder,  
"Traditional old Celtic Runology?" she summed up, "No problem. I said you should have studied with that old tutor."  
"He was boring…"  
"So was the one you studied with…"  
"He was not."  
"Yes he…"  
"Guys?" That was Leon, "Would you mind continuing this particular conversation later?"  
"Right. Yes. So…" Alice pulled the book towards her and scanned the page.  
"Basically," she said, "To destroy a curse like this, you need to be I the place where the person was cursed, so that it is easier for the spirit to be banished… You then need to manifest the actual spirit, outside of the victim's body. The spell for that is here… Bu you would need a powerful sorcerer to do it… the rest is either the easiest or the hardest bit, depending on your point of view. The host has to banish the spirit, but must have no doubts or fears that relate to what the spirit had been saying."  
"So," Gwaine summed up, "We need to get Arthur to the glade, along with a powerful sorcerer, and get him to banish his father, whilst not doubting his own views about Magic and such when we all know he has doubts about it?"  
Alice nodded.  
"That's about right… And we don't have much time," she continued, completing the passage,  
"In most cases of curses like this, the spirit normally gains total control in a matter of days…"  
Merlin sat upright,  
"Right then… When do we leave?"


	8. Chapter 8

Merlin had a long argument with Leon and Gwaine about him being able to go. Finally, he had enough and got to his feet, pointing at the two of them.  
"I am going. I'm perfectly fine. Damn it, I've fought in worse states than this. You need a sorcerer, and Arthur would trust me more than any of the others in Camelot. You also need someone to guide you to the glade, as I doubt any of you have any idea where it is. Anyway, you know that even if you leave me behind, I'll just follow you, and you now full well none of you will be able to stop me."  
Neither of them had been able to argue that, though Alice had been surprised by how fast he was up and around.  
"Don't you ever rest, Merlin? You were nearly dying an hour ago…"  
"Well… When I don't really need to rest, I don't bother, and when I need to, I never get the chance. So I guess not. Anyway, I feel fine. Great in fact. Honest…"  
He had given her such an innocent smile that she had burst out laughing, just as Gaius came in. One look at Merlin's face, and he had smiled too.  
"You know that won't work on me Merlin…"  
Merlin shrugged,  
"Says the guy who lets me off chores whenever I give this look…"  
He left Gaius to think that over as he head out with Gwaine, Only making a detour to pick up a small pouch from his room. Leon had head down a few minutes earlier to tell Arthur and the others what had been discovered so that they were ready to go when they got there. He was honestly feeling better than he had in ages, aside from the slight prickling from the, now nearly healed, wound. And, he thought, let's face it, He'd had far worse…

Gwen nearly knocked him over as she pulled him into a hug, and he hadn't been able to hide a grin as the others had all burst out laughing at it. Bedivere and Tristan had already headed off to prepare for the trip, and Johan had head off to find Percival, knowing he wouldn't want to miss it. Gwen kicked up a fuss when Leon refused to let her accompany them, and Gwaine joined in the conversation, though Merlin wasn't sure whether he was actually helping either of them. Grinning, he turned to Arthur, and was met with a shamefaced expression.  
"Merlin… I…"  
"Don't Arthur. We all know it wasn't your fault… and it all worked out fine so… Yeah. Just don't."  
Arthur shrugged,  
"Alright then… Though I really have to stop doing that…"  
"Doing what?" Merlin asked, muttering a spell to unlock the magic seal on the door,  
"Nearly killing you…" Arthur replied, stepping out of the cell and pulling him into a hug. "It's not doing anything to help my reputation…"  
"You and your bloody reputation…" Merlin grinned, pulling back. Turning, he sighed at the way Gwen was arguing with Leon, and stepped forward.  
" Gwen? He's right. You have to stay… Trust me…"  
She stopped talking at his words, and sighed, nodding her head.  
"Fine… But there better be a good reason why…"  
"Which I will explain when we get back." He turned to Leon. "We don't have a lot of time. The spell from the cells should hold for a while, but it won't be for long…"  
"Then let's go." Arthur said briskly. Merlin rolled his eyes as he pulled Gwen into a kiss, and he gave them a shove.  
"Hey! Come on. Move it… Honestly, I swear I'm the one who has to do everything around here…"

Half an hour later and they were riding out of Camelot. They managed to get to within a five minute ride from the glade, when Merlin noticed Arthur's eyes flashing red.  
"Guys! Stop!"  
They all figured out the problem within seconds and dismounted. Arthur followed suit, and doubled up on the ground, gasping.  
"Problem…"  
"Arthur!" Merlin instructed, "Head for the glade!"  
He nodded, and disappeared into the trees. The others made to follow, but Merlin held out a hand.  
"Don't. This is why I didn't want Gwen to come. It's hard enough for Arthur to fight as it is, and if Uther a more reason…"  
"It'll be harder still…" Gwaine finished.  
The decision was made unconsciously, and Leon ran after Arthur, closely pursued by Merlin, whilst the others stayed behind, cursing.

Leon reached the glade, just in time to see Arthur collapse against a tree. Running over, he placed a hand on his shoulder,  
"Sire? Are you okay…? Arthur!"  
He barely had time to step back out of reach as a blade swung towards him. Leon pulled out his own sword and blocked the next blow in one swift movement. Arthurs eyes were red and the voice that came from him was not his own.  
"Traitor! You have let a disease crawl though Camelot! You! My most trusted Knight!"  
"No longer yours Uther…"  
"You dare address me like that! You! Who' brothers in arms are commoners! Vagrants! Criminals!"  
A voice echoed over from the far side of the clearing.  
"And all better men than you!" Merlin shouted, using his magic to shield Leon from another blow. He got an idea, and muttered a spell, trapping him and Uther in a misty shield, which surrounded them from all directions. Impenetrable and impossible to see through.  
"They are all better men than you. As is Arthur. A better man. A better King."  
"He has let your kind infect Camelot!"  
"He has let my kind improve the lives of his people. His decision has benefitted many of them. Has enabled bonds to form between the different kingdoms."  
"Has made Camelot weak!"  
"Has made Camelot stronger! Influential! Peaceful!"  
"But what of the brotherhood that plagues this land?"  
"They will be dealt with as we deal with everything else! As we dealt with Morgana! Who only turned out the way she did because of your hatred of magic!"  
"A well founded hatred!"  
"It was your own fault! You did not pay heed to the consequences of different types of magic. Your wife died because of your arrogance!"  
Merlin barely had time to dodge the dagger that was thrown at him, even though he slowed it down considerably.  
"Arthur! Fight him!"  
Merlin knocked Arthur back with a flick of his wrist, mentally making a note to apologise for it later, to give him time to do the spell.  
He barely managed it before he had to dodge another strike. He was too slow, however, to avoid a slash on his shoulder. The sharp pain distracted him from moving, and he had no time to dodge before the sword came towards him again.

The bade stopped mere inches from his face, and he sighed in relief as he saw that Arthurs eyes were their normal blue.  
"Merlin? Damn it, are you okay?"  
"Sure… Course I am…"  
He took Arthurs hand, and let him help him to his feet. He couldn't help a sharp intake of breath, however, as the cut on his shoulder protested. Before Arthur could apologise for that too, a pale hand shot through Merlin, making him gasp and causing him to collapse to the floor, feeling cold. He managed to place a shield up in front of Arthur, however, to stop Uther from doing the same thing again, and felt his teeth chatter as he spoke.  
"Arthur… It's down to you… Banish him…"  
"Whilst he still has doubts about everything?" Uther laughed, sending a chill through Merlin, "I doubt it… He isn't sure about sorcery… or allowing it in Camelot… He can't even be sure he truly trusts you…"

"That's not true…" Arthur spat, though Merlin realised that is eyes were shadowed. Realising that Uther was right; Merlin felt something go cold inside him.  
"He's right… Isn't he?"  
Arthur couldn't deny it, and Uther smiled.  
"You see… Arthur cannot banish me whilst there is doubt in his mind… And you can never get rid of that lingering feeling."  
"You wanna bet?" Merlin's voice was cold and expressionless as he replied, and he reached inside his jacket. He pulled out the pouch he had stowed away earlier and emptied the contents into his hand. He looked at the small black stone in his hand, and then held it up, so that Arthur could see. His voice was still empty as he continued.  
"I said I would use the truth stone if it was the only way you would be able to trust me. I guess it was just wishful thinking to believe I wouldn't have to…"  
"Merlin…"  
"Yes Sire?" At the cold response, the lines in Arthur's face seemed to sharpen,  
"What did you expect? You lie to me for years, then expect me to accept something I have spent my life fighting?"  
"Yes."  
The response drew Arthur up short, and Merlin continued.  
"You came to the decision yourself, because you knew it was the right thing to do. The only reasons you have doubts are because Uther has been messing with your head and because I'm at the centre of all of these changes, and you can't trust me…"  
"Because almost everybody I have ever truly trusted has betrayed me. Morgana, Agravaine… Even my own father!"  
Uther had appeared to be enjoying the conversation, but something in his expression changed as Arthur said those words. Before he could say anything, however, Merlin had got to his feet, ignoring the cold, and scraped a finger along the cut in his shoulder. He smeared the blood on the black stone, and it started to glow, a deep red emanating from within it.

"Ask me." Merlin's voice was empty a he said those words.  
Arthur took it all in, and a thought came into his head. If he did this, then their friendship would be non-existent… and the worst bit would be that Merlin would stay. Because that's what he did. That is the kind of person he is. He knew that, so why couldn't he trust him? It was as though he was physically, or rather, mentally unable to… But what if… His father's voice echoed his fears  
"It's a bluff Arthur… He knows you won't ask…"  
Merlin didn't even acknowledge the words, standing, cold, in front of him. But he couldn't hide something in his eyes. Something Arthur couldn't make out. Hatred? No… Anger? He figured it out just as Merlin spoke again, his voice hiding his emotions,  
"Go ahead. Ask… Maybe then we can get this over with and get home…"  
It was pain. That realisation seemed to bring clarity to the situation, and Arthur could feel tendrils of distrust seeping from his mind. Then he heard his father's voice.  
"He's bluffing Arthur…"  
"No… he isn't…"

He turned to Uther and seemed to see him in a different light.  
"He's right… You are arrogant… And Camelot is no longer yours. You destroyed everything within the kingdom with your hatred… when you should have hated yourself… Camelot is more powerful and prosperous than it ever was under your rule."  
Glancing at the surprise on Merlin's face, Arthur realised that he didn't have any doubts about what to do, and turned back to his father.  
"You don't belong here Father… Not anymore. I don't think you ever did. So go. Take your prejudice and your hate and your arrogance and go…"  
Uther's form seemed to fold in on itself, and collapse. In a matter of seconds, all evidence of it was gone.  
"Arthur?" Merlin's voice held surprise, and Arthur found that he preferred it to the cold, unfeeling version he heard before. "What…? I thought…"  
Arthur walked over and pulled the small stone from Merlin's hand. Turning, he threw it into the small stream, where it vanished from sight.  
Merlin's expression was one of complete bemusement, and Arthur felt himself feeling guilty.  
"I don't need the bloody stone. Why would I?"  
"Seemed to take you a while to come to that conclusion…"  
"And it shouldn't have… Damn, I just seem to make your life worse every time something weird occurs… I'm so…"  
"Don't apologise… I get it… Honest. Now can we get moving?"  
Merlin dropped the shield around them, and Leon rushed in, followed by the others. From the looks on Merlin and Arthur's faces, they could tell something had happened, but a shake of Arthurs head stopped them from asking.

Arthur sighed as Merlin disappeared around the corner, heading up to Gaius. He had barely said a word to any of them on the way back, and when he did talk, it had seemed empty. Arthur knew that the fact he hadn't truly trusted him had hurt him, but he didn't realise how badly. He hadn't realised how much his trust had meant to Merlin. He sighed, and pasted a grin on his face as Gwen ran up and kissed him. As they head into the castle, Arthur realised he would have to do something pretty big to make up for this…

**Okay... So yeah. Bit of a problem stirring up between Arthur and Merlin there, but before I post a third 'episode' from my Merlin series, I am going to do a mini christmas special kinda thing. It will be posted on christmas day, as a present for all you guys who are my awesome regular readers and commenters (You know who you are)! And for those who are kinda interested of course!**

**Basically, Its set two weeks after this fanfic, and its Merlins Birthday so Gwaine decide to throw him a surprise party at the Tavern. Anybody see any problems with that?**


End file.
